Solderless compression interconnection devices are typically used to releasably connect two or more electrical components, such as an integrated circuit to a printed circuit board. Because contacts within a solderless interconnection devices are compressed in order to provide an electrical connection between mated components, strain is exerted both on the compressed contacts as well as the mated electrical components. Thermal expansion of mated components as well as the interconnection device may lead to additional strain on the compressed contacts and mated components. Excessive strain can cause the compression contacts to fail, thus interrupting the electrical connection between mated components.